


True Love in Tight Pants

by RabidWeezul



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Cringe, Humor, Multi, Ship Awareness Month 2021, YGO Collab Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidWeezul/pseuds/RabidWeezul
Summary: Kyuu (Dox), the younger of the two Labyrinth (Paradox) brothers has always hidden his true love's mark. But when he sees a man in tight leather pants with the very same soulmate mark upon his ear, he knows he cannot rest until they are reunited. But what happens when Kyuu finally finds this man, and he is already romantically entangled with a woman? You'll have to read to find out!
Relationships: Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine/Kyuu | Dox/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ship Awareness Month 2021





	True Love in Tight Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my new Discord family. It's my submission for the February 2021 event called Ship Awareness Month!
> 
> "Based around the celebration of love, the aim of this event is to give the smaller ships some much-needed love [...] 
> 
> Rarepairs and Crackships abound in this wonderful fandom, and as such, they will be our focus, which is why only Rarepairs and Crackships are allowed for this event. To qualify as a Rarepair, the ship must have 30-100 fics available on Ao3, while Crackships are anywhere below 30. [...] It is time to get out of your comfort zone and celebrate love in all its colours and combinations!"
> 
> I'm Extra™, so for fun, I decided to cede control of the ship I'd write to Fate. And Fate is a beautiful, terrible mistress. Because when I copied down all 608 entries of opaldreamer's "Master Yu-Gi-Oh Shipping List for Dummies" and used a random number generator to pick my requisite ship, I was given 441 - Riddleshipping (Mai x Kyuu x Dark Yugi "The Pharaoh" Yami). I actually had to look Kyuu up bc I had no idea what this was talking about. He's one of the two riddle/paradox brothers. The OTHER one is named Mei, and since I do not believe Mai and Kyuu ever spoke to each other on-screen, and because I don't think Mai has had anything to do with riddles, I ASSUME opaldreamer meant to write "Mei x Kyuu x Yami Yugi". But I am stubborn and literal and I was going to WRITE THE DANG THING exactly as I was given it! And so this fic was born.
> 
> I picked two categories instead of one bc hubris. I chose "humor" and "smut". Why smut? Because I am pestilence and this is my answer to the sins of the world and also it's funny
> 
> One of the CHALLENGE TIERS is to use more than one prompt from a single category. From the humor prompts, I chose "blue" and "heart-shaped", and from the smut prompts I chose "strawberries", "soulmate trope - two-of-a-kind mark" and "white".
> 
> Another CHALLENGE TIER was to "write from a character POV you don't normally choose", so this story is told from the stoic perspective of our fine friend Kyuu.
> 
> Do I get extra credit, teachwer? I twied my hawdest! uwu
> 
> (For real though guys, I really appreciate all the love and support you've given me. This has been a fantastic experience, and I'm so glad to be a part of the team! Huzzah!)

Kyuu, dazed, gazed up at the screen mounted upon a skyscraper in Domino City Square. Normally the various television screens around the square would advertise products and services for the citizens of the busy little port town to enjoy. But not this day.

This day, they were showing him TRUE LOVE.

For upon the many towering video screens surrounding the square was a view of the blimp-top finals for the most epic children’s card game tournament ever to be held in the country. Nay, the WORLD. The Battle City Finals.

It was a furious display of power. God cards that until then had only been rumors had risen to the world stage to wage bloody war. A crimson serpent wound its way around the bulbous body of the blimp. A few of the onlookers screamed. Was that really just a projection of the Kaiba Corp. holographic dueling system? They were so large… and lifelike. Had these master duelists called gods themselves from the heavens to fight for them?

None of this mattered to Kyuu. His mind was on something much more important.

SomeONE much more important.

A man Ryuu had fought himself only a few short weeks ago was one of the finalists. His mane of jagged purple locks was unmistakable. Yugi was his name. Yugi Mutou. An infuriating man who’d bested and humiliated Kyuu and his brother back on Pegasus’s island.

Kyuu’s brother… Mei…

After their failure at duelist kingdom, Mei had become distant. Cold. He’d told Kyuu that he needed time alone to think.

Mei had confessed, “Brother… this labyrinth schtick cannot go on. I feel that my love of the game has gone.”

“But brother, cut not our cards to shreds! The word labyrinth is writ upon our heads!” Kyuu had begged.

“I know, and I hate it. Why the fuck did we tattoo our goddamn names on our foreheads? This whole rhyming twin act is stupid!” Mei had paused before slamming the door shut. “I’m going home to ma. See you at dinner.”

Shaking his head, Kyuu brought himself back to the present. Mei and he were brothers, and family was forever. Heartbreak and fights would never truly separate them. Especially when they lived in the same place and ate the same food and had rooms right across from each other.

What concerned Kyuu at this moment was the right ear of a striking man in leather tights. In the beat of the wings of a great dragon, his hair had blown back, revealing a swath of skin usually obscured by the world’s most outrageous haircut. Upon Yugi’s right ear was a mark. A blot of red marred his otherwise perfect complexion.

The same hideous red mark that Kyuu himself had upon his own right ear. He normally covered it in a thick layer of makeup to hide what he thought was a blight upon his façade of independence and strength. Only now… He could not believe it ugly. Now, in one glorious instant, the flesh of his _mimi_ was _dreamy._

For in this world, a red mark appears on your skin once you come of age, and it links you to the love of your life. The same mark will be mirrored on their skin, a symbol of solidarity, a connection as of the red string of fate.

Kyuu fell to his knees and wept.

…

It took a long time for Kyuu to find Yugi after that. He was desperate, a man stranded at sea. He could hardly eat or sleep, so focused was his mind on the obsession of locating the person he knew to be his true love.

Kyuu kept a journal of his travels. In it was a detailed examination of the passion he felt for the man of his dreams. He thought it important to record his love, in the case that his life ended before it ever even began. The thought of losing Yugi forever… it was too horrid to contemplate. But worse than that was the knowledge that if he never located Yugi, Yugi would forever be left in the cold, cruel, loveless life he certainly currently occupied.

The next time Kyuu laid eyes upon Yugi, his heart fell with a sickening _splort_.

  
Yugi was holding hands. _With a woman_.

This blond trollop was looking into his eyes, making him laugh… With revulsion, he watched her lean in and kiss his nose. The nose that belonged to _his_ man. _His_ man’s perfect little nose! _He_ should be the one kissing that nose!

They were walking slowly through the Kaiba Land theme park, leaning into each other, as if oblivious to every other person in the world. Yugi stepped through a puddle of half-melted strawberry slushie and didn’t even notice.

So many conflicting emotions shot through his head. Nauseousness, betrayal, defeat, anger, self-pity… But the feeling that ultimately made purchase on his writhing heart was disbelief. He knew Yugi to share his mark. He knew they were destined to be together. And yet here he was, consorting with some midriff-baring floozy.

Kyuu knew staring was shameful, but he could not tear his eyes away from the sight splitting his soul in twain. What Kyuu wanted to know more than anything was _why_.

  
Something Yugi said made the woman snort, and with a laugh, Yugi tucked an errant lock of her hair behind one ear so he could better see her face.  
Kyuu’s heart missed a beat.

For there, on her right ear… Was that same mark That Yugi and he shared. A blotch of red upon her pale skin. Yugi wasn’t _cheating_ on him. He was simply enjoying time with his soulmate.

_Their_ soulmate.

As if compelled by some force, the pair looked up at him suddenly. The three locked eyes.

Ever since that day in Domino Square, Kyuu had given up his habit of covering his mark with makeup. He displayed it now with pride. And it’s to this mark that their eyes flicker.

People still moved around them, but Kyuu could not sense it. His entire vision was taken up by the two gorgeous people standing across from him. The three of them began to move at once.

Which was not a particularly great idea in the middle of a busy walkway, but the wounds and curses they sustained from passersby were minor. What mattered was that they were finally _together_.

Kyuu had to be the luckiest man in the world. He had not one, but two true loves, brought together by destiny. The three of them linked hands and burrowed their faces together, laughing in extasy. After a deep embrace, Yugi and the blond bombshell whose name he still did not know led him back to the place they were staying in at the Kaiba Land hotel.

They’d booked the “BEWD” suite. Kyuu supposed it was supposed to be a cutesy way of spelling “bed”. Yugi honestly didn’t seem the type for baby talk with his buckles and leather and studs… But when Mai ( _her name was Mai_ … perfect and beautiful, just as she was. Also a little disturbingly close to his brother’s name but life be like that sometimes) pulled him through the door, the name made sense.

The BEWDroom was decorated head-to-toe in delicate whites and blues. The headboard above their navy heart-shaped bed were two great silver dragon wings. Mai had to brush a blue-eyes white dragon plushie off the comforter before she could pull him down with her. Blue-eyes squeaked as it bounced off the floor.

Yugi was standing at the room’s private bar. It seemed they’d been provided with fine white wine and chocolate-covered strawberries. The sway of Yugi’s hips were hypnotizing. He was a God in human form. Kyuu watched helplessly as Yugi grabbed a strawberry off the plate and held it to his lips. He sucked it in, worked his mouth around it, and then sunk his teeth into the flesh.

Kyuu’s mouth went dry. _Wow_ , he thought. _I’d really like those lips around my spam porpoise._

Mai distracts him with a kiss to the corner of Kyuu’s mouth. _Wow,_ he thought. _A woman’s lips are so soft and pillowy. I’d love to feel them around my engorged hog._

Yugi crossed over to their perch on the bedside and fed Mai the remainder of the strawberry. _Wow,_ Kyuu thought. _This whole scene is really lengthening my yogurt slinger._

They fell into each other, rolling on the sheets, laughing with joy. It was the happiest Kyuu had ever felt.

“Mm… These sheets are so soft! What kind of cotton is this?” Kyuu wonders aloud.

Yugi leans in close and ghosts the answer over his lips. “It’s Egyptian. Like me.”

This caught Kyuu off guard. “I thought you were Japanese?”

“He’s the 3000-year-old spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh trapped inside the body of an 18-year-old Japanese schoolboy,” Mai tells him matter-of-factly.

“Oh.”

“He doesn’t know his real name though, so we just call him Yugi.”

“Doesn’t that get confusing?”

Mai lifted an eyebrow. “No. Why would it?”

“Well, because, I mean, if the Japanese boy who you’re occupying is named Yugi, shouldn’t… The pharaoh… Have, like, a nickname to distinguish himself? For when he’s like… In control?” Kyuu floundered, looking back and forth for support.

“No?” They say at the same time.

“Oh. Okay.” Kyuu seemed to be losing the thread of things a little.

“Let’s fuck!” Mai encouraged brightly, steering things back to the sexy.

It seemed that when things got down and dirty with these two, it got _down_ … and _dirty._ Atem shucked his leather tights and tunic, but kept on his many pieces of jewelry, and also both belts (that apparently don’t actually have any practical use for keeping up his pants). Kinky. Very punk. Kyuu liked it. But the pyramid neckless was kind of bulky and hard and pointy- _oh_! Mai had grabbed him by the ding-dong and was yanking it steadily. Nice. Although maybe with lube it would be even nicer.

“With lube, this would be even nicer,” he says aloud.

Atem spits into his hand.

“With _actual_ lube, this would be even nicer!”

“Oh right yeah, lemme just-” Atem says, wiping one hand off on the comforter and flailing the other one blindly underneath the bed.

“Honey,” Mai sighed, grabbing a hefty bottle off the nightstand. She chucked it at his head.

In one swift, ninja-like motion, Atem catches it deftly out of the air without even looking. He gives you an eyebrow waggle and duck lips. “Pretty smooth, huh?”

“Oh, yeah, extremely.” Kyuu puts on his best sexy face in response.

Atem lubed them both up all nice and slimy. Mai didn’t need it, apparently… She was already a dripping wetland down there. Kyuu knew because he had checked with his fingers. Slippery. According to porn, this was a good thing.

“Think you can take me?” Atem purrs.

“Your dick in my ass? Well, I’ve never done it before. Does that matter?”

Mai and Atem exchange a look and shrug. “Probably not? I’ve never done it before, either. Here I go!” And with one great heroic thrust, Atem buried himself to the hilt. _Great googly moogly! That’s a lot of penis!_ As Atem began his rhythmic bangs like bongos in a hurricane, Atem and Mai start to make out sloppily over his head. _Hot_.

In an amazing show of dexterity, Atem made out with Mai, fingered her Batcave, jerked Kyuu’s penis, AND nailed him like a carpenter. It was very impressive.

All three of them busted their nuts at once. It is a beautiful moment of love. Nothing could be sweeter than that shared moment of perfect bliss.

It took two washcloths to clean up all the mess. The comforter was drenched. A bit of gunk had been shot into the plush Blue-Eye’s blue eyes. Together, Mai, Atem, and Kyuu had made a true work of art.

“So… am I dating you now?” Kyuu asked the two of them.

“Duh,” Mai pinched his cheek.

Kyuu glanced around with mild embarrassment. “We kind of made a mess.”

“Eh, we’ll throw the maids a fiver,” Atem says, picking a bit of strawberry out of his teeth. “But…” and here he gave Kyuu two pistols and a wink, “We could use another place to spend the night.”

It took Kyuu a few seconds to understand Atem’s meaning. “Hot dog! Of course y’all can spend the night at my place! It would be an absolute treat.” He glomps them both with all his might.

Arm in arm, (after putting on pants), the three of them skip out of the park and back to Kyuu’s little apartment in the city.

And lived…

Happily…

Ever…

After…

_Together!_

**thx for reading my lemon don’t repost/steal pls comment and like**

**Author's Note:**

> someday god will smite me and he'll be completely justified


End file.
